Simon Snow: Le Mage Noir
by sajamans
Summary: Simon fera une découverte qui bouleversera sa vie.


Allez Simon! C'est l'heure, nous allons manquer le portail! Tu sais très bien qu'il nous faut une tonne d'énergie. ALLEEEZZZ!

Penelope Bunce ne cessa d'hurler jusqu'au moment où Simon Snow apparu, prêt pour sa seconde année à l'école de sorcellerie Watford. Il se tenait debout avec sa posture nonchalante si familière et ses vêtements toujours aussi élégants. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun doré et coupés à perfection. Ses yeux verts scintillaient d'excitation et son sourire accentuait son charmant, quoi que pâle, visage. Il avait le réflexe de dilater les narines de son petit nez carré lorsqu'il était heureux. Il descendit les escaliers et dit de sa voix confiante :

Tu sais Penny, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es trop tendue. Prends la vie plus à la légère!

Et moi, parfois je trouve que tu es plus complexé qu'une fille en ce qui concerne ton apparence! Allons, le portail va bientôt se refermer, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps!

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et formulèrent l'enchantement pour ouvrir la porte qui les mène à l'école :

Ovo portatus!

Une immense porte de bois apparu et ils furent deux à l'ouvrir tellement elle était lourde.

Une fois à l'école, les garçons et filles furent séparés et envoyés à leurs dortoirs. Dans sa chambre, Simon retrouva son ami Baz.

Salut Baz! Comment ont été les vaches cet été?

Leur jus était aussi délicieux que ton cocktail favori mon cher ami! répondit le mi- vampire avec humour. J'ai fait un accord avec Eb le chevrier; il me donne une chèvre par semaine pour toute l'année si je lui offre des barres de chocolat en retour. C'est un bon contrat, non ?

Oui, je le suppose, dit Simon en riant.

Leur petite conversation fut interrompue par la cloche de rassemblement. Il y avait clairement un problème pour qu'elle sonne au premier jour d'école. Le chaos qui s'était produit l'année dernière, la disparition du livre de magie noire dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, était peut-être la cause de ce rassemblement.

Lorsque les élèves furent rassemblés sur le terrain de balai, ils trouvèrent le Mage, directeur de Watford. Il avait une posture ferme et imposante et ses cheveux blancs, ainsi que son immensément longue barbe, volaient un peu au contact du vent. Il était entouré par les autres enseignants qui paraissaient ébranlés.

Mes chers étudiants, nous avons une nouvelle tragique à vous annoncer : Eb a été assassiné! Une investigation sera mise en place pour trouver le responsable. Vous êtes tous priés de demeurer dans vos chambres pour le reste de la soirée, merci.

Les chuchotements apparurent, mais Simon savait ce que cela signifiait; Baz allait être le principal suspect. Il se tourna vers son ami, l'expression sur son visage laissait suggérer que lui aussi avait la même pensée.

Cela ne pris qu'une trentaine de minutes pour que Declan, le chasseur de vampire, se pointe dans le dortoir des deux adolescents.

Tu sais Pitch, ça ne prend pas un génie pour deviner que c'est toi qui a commis le meurtre. Dès que tu es arrivé à l'école, la seule chose dont tu n'arrêtes de parler est ton contrat avec le chevrier. Mais où est ta modestie, vampire?

Dites-moi, MONSIEUR le chasseur, pourquoi aurais-je tué mon propre trafiquant de chèvre? rétorqua Baz avec méchanceté.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas seulement quelques barres de chocolat, il voulait des potions pour immuniser ses chèvres des attaquants! Mais ce détail, tu as décidé de le garder secret, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne voulais surtout pas que ces chèvres soient immunisées, cela te nuirait! répliqua Declan avec assurance. J'aurai mes preuves bientôt Pitch, gare à toi!

C'est parce que je suis semi-vampire que vous êtes aussi accusateur. Eh bien, je ne suis aucunement coupable, votre théorie n'a pas de bon sens!

Il les laissa seuls. Simon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; comment un chasseur pouvait-il avoir une hypothèse aussi farfelue que celle-ci? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était loin d'être aussi extravagant. Que s'est-il passé? Il était évident que son ami et lui devaient eux-mêmes enquêter le meurtre, ils ne pouvaient laisser un abruti comme Declan investiguer.

Ils sortirent discrètement de l'école et allèrent au lieu du crime, la cabane d'Eb. Là-bas, ils virent le corps flotter dans une sorte d'aura, celle-ci permettait de garder les preuves intactes. Les deux jeunes fouillèrent toute la cabane, mais ne trouvèrent rien de concret. Finalement, Simon décida d'inspecter le cadavre. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée, c'était bien plus gros qu'une simple histoire de chèvre. C'était une lettre qui disait :

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre, c'est que vous avez aussi trouvé le corps. N'hâtez pas aux conclusions aussi rapidement, Eb était un traitre. Il a aidé dans la disparition du livre de sorcellerie! Il a pétrifié les gardes de la bibliothèque avec des incantations interdites. De ce fait, il a permis à un grand criminel de posséder ce manuscrit! Il se trouve à Watford, personne n'est en sécurité. La mort d'Eb est un message à ce soi-disant Mage de votre école. Je prouverai qu'il est le meurtrier. _

_P.S. : Attention à toi Mage, je suis plus proche que tu ne le penses… _

_M. Snow _

- M. Snow!? Simon, tu ne penses pas que c'est… ton père? dit Baz qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… répondit Simon, incapable d'articuler ses mots tellement il était ébahi.

Il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait vraiment que cette lettre était sincère, qu'elle venait de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il disait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Simon savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Toutefois, qui était ce M. Snow? Son père, son frère, son oncle? Il allait suivre ce fil, il devait savoir qui était cet homme. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais avant tout, il alla montrer ce message à Delcan, il fallait innocenter Baz.

Après quelques excuses maladroites, Delcan décida de faire équipe avec les deux sorciers. Ils devaient s'infiltrer dans le bureau du directeur et trouver le livre. Le lendemain, à l'heure du dîner, tous les trois allaient se faufiler à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, où tout le personnel de l'école mangeait avec les élèves, incluant le Mage.

Simon entra le premier après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Les deux autres le suivirent. Le bureau était inondé de manuscrits de toutes sortes. Des grands, des petits, des vivants, il y avait même un livre avec un arbre miniature qui poussait sur sa couverture. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel était le livre de magie noir. Simon sentait l'énergie négative émaner de celui-ci. Il était gros et noir, ses pages déchirés étaient écrites avec une encre rouge, possiblement du sang. Tous les trois eurent des frissons. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte s'était refermée.

QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS MON BUREAU!? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS Y ENTRER SANS MA PERMISSION? vociféra le Mage.

Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez volé le livre de magie noire! Nous savons aussi qu'Eb était impliqué dans votre manigance et il a été tué pour cela! Nous ne vous laisserons jamais mettre vos plans à exécution! répliqua Simon.

Le Mage beugla une incantation qui attacha les trois hommes avec une corde ferme. Il prit le manuscrit et le cacha sous sa toge.

Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard, et il retourna à la cafétéria.

Ils devaient détacher ces cordes au plus vite.

Dis Baz, quelle est cette formule magique que nous avions apprise dans le cours de sortilèges? Celle qui démêle les lacets, demanda Simon.

Euh… Demen… Demen… Je ne m'en souviens plus, nom de Dieu!

La formule que vous cherchez est : dementi cordium. Bien que je ne sois pas sorcier, je connais assez bien les sortilèges, lança fièrement Dalcan.

Une fois délivrés des cordes, ils se précipitèrent à la cafétéria où était installé le directeur.

Levios! cria Simon en pointant sa baquette vers le Mage.

Celui-ci voltigea dans les airs, lassant tomber le manuscrit noir par terre. Tout le monde fut scandalisé par cette découverte.

Voyez! C'était notre propre directeur qui avait volé le livre noir! Il nous a trahi et a trahi cette école! dit Simon en pointant le Mage du doigt.

Ah, tu crois que c'est une petite incantation qui saura m'arrêter? JE suis le Mage le plus puissant du monde la sorcellerie! Cela fait plus de 20 ans que je cherche ce manuscrit et personne ne m'empêchera de l'utiliser pour contrôler ce monde. J'en ai assez de jouer au bon directeur, mes plans sont enfin prêts! dit le vieillard en se relevant.

En moins d'un battement de cils, il lança une tornade qui déstabilisa tout le monde et il disparut, téléporter par sa baguette.

Le ciel se fit déjà sombre, sombre de malheur. On nomma l'ancien directeur; le Mage Noir et on envoya des magiciens de crimes à sa recherche. Le monde de la sorcellerie était en danger et seul M. Snow avait les réponses. Mais qui était-il? Cette question tourmentait Simon depuis la fuite du principal. Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre une vie normale après avoir su qu'il avait peut-être une famille, qu'il n'était pas le seul Snow?

Penelope l'émergea de ses rêveries.

Vite Simon, nous avons un cours d'éducation physique. Tu ne veux surtout pas être en retard à ce cours. L'entraîneur est assez sévère.

Ah oui, entraîneur Mac… Il m'a fait courir tout le terrain de balais 15 fois l'année dernière, car je ne m'étais pas assez pratiqué. Sacré Mac…


End file.
